Finding Out
by Mawhora's Mask
Summary: (Title Changed.) Sun and Alex never really saw each other that much. But when his Panda board gets damaged during a surf in the sewers, he meets her for the first time in months and immediately falls in love with her all over again. But there had to be a reason he never saw her, and he's itching to know what she's hiding.


**A/N: New story! Probably will take about a year to finish, maybe will go up to twenty or thirty chapters.. who knows? I was just itching to get this idea typed on digital paper!**

**Oh, and by the way, this is sort of a request, since someone asked me to write a Sun x Alex fanfic back in February. Fucking**_** February**_** bruh. Ugh, I'm such an asshole... Feel free to shoot me at any time of your life.**

**Now it's time for me to shut my stupid ass up and let you read the story. Enjoy!**

**Finding Out**

**Chapter One: Let's Go See The Russian**

"Look at my baby. My beautiful, beautiful baby. My flat pride and joy. All scratched up and dirty, covered in this nasty bullshit from those sewers..."

"Damn. You're treating your hoverboard like it's your child."

"What the hell are you talking about? This is my child!" Tony clutched the dirty and smelly hoverboard to his chest, caressing its back with his cheek and getting the known liquid from the sewers on to his face. "This is my own type of offspring, made from golden gears and the hardest of medal."

"Ew. What the hell, man. You're getting the stuff all over your face." The Chinese acrobat scrunched up his nose.

The New Yorker shrugged and set his hoverboard under his sweaty armpit as they continued to walk down the inside of the subway station, towards town. "It doesn't matter. I was already covered in shit before the board was."

It was true. That day, the two decided to do their graffiti art in a sewer, and an accidental slip into the liquids inside caused them both to get dirty. When the Inspector and his dog somehow caught them working in the sewers, he was on hot pursuit on the two Subway Surfers, and the only way to lose him was to ride their hoverboards on top of the liquid to spray it on him, creating a small distraction for them to get away. On their way through the sewers, the hoverboards both suddenly shut down due to the crap getting into their system, and both of them had to find their way out and back onto the railroads again without the autopilot of their futuristic vehicles to help, which caused more accidental falls into the liquid and an even more smelly odor on their bodies.

"But it's alright." Tony smiled, "Yep, It's all good. All we have to do is go see our hoverboard technician, tell her what happened, do her one small favor, and boom. She'll have our hoverboards all fixed up the next day."

"Hoverboard technician?" Sun pondered. "We're driving all the way to Rapid City to get Tricky to fix our boards?"

"Tricky? Dude, no! Ain't nobody got time for her! Why would we do that when the World Tour Surfers have their own special hoverboard technician in their own hideout?" Tony said, raising an eyebrow at the acrobat. "That was the most stupid shit I have ever heard in my life. I seriously feel bad for you right now."

"Wait.. we have our own hoverboard technician?" he asked.

"Well duh! Who do you think fixes our hoverboards?" Before Sun could answer, the New Yorker shook his head and said, "Look, don't you know the Russian? The hoverboardist from Moscow? That's her nickname, the Russian. Ring a bell to you?"

Sun looked at his feet and thought long and hard about where he had heard the nickname from. "No, it doesn't. It sounds oddly familiar though..."

Tony shook his head. "Well, looks like you're gonna meet her once we get back to the hideout, 'cause once we get back, we're going straight to her so she can fix our hoverboards."

"Straight to her? Don't you think we should at least take a shower so we won't smell like shit when we see her?" Sun suggested.

"Nope! We won't have time for showers, buddy. Go straight to her and give her the hoverboards, then we could get this shit off of us," Tony told him.

He groaned in annoyance, hitting his forehead with the top of his Panda hoverboard. It left a small trace of crap on his head, and too annoyed to do anything about it, he left it there, messing up part of his makeup.

* * *

"Bitches! I'm home!" Tony declared, using part of the phrase from the old TV show 'I Love Lucy' as he literally kicked the door open to the house, then walking in like he was the shit. Sun followed after him and closed the door to the hideout, shaking his head.

"Tony!" Kim squealed in excitement as she ran into the living room, her arms outstretched for a hug. Tony reached for a hug as well, but when she got close enough to smell the crap on him, she paused and covered her nose instead of pulling him into an embrace.

"What the FUCK is that smell?!" she exclaimed through her hands, eyeing Tony and then Sun with her light blue eyes.

The New Yorker laughed nervously and reached back with his left hand to scratch his neck. "Uhh.. we were in the.. um.. the sewers—"

"What?! Ewww! The fuck were you doing trying to spray paint in the sewers?" Kim took two paces away from them. "Crikey, you both smell like _shit_! Don'tyou dare touch me until you get a bath Tony!"

She quickly ran back down the hallway and into the room she shared with Tony, locking the door. He looked down at his dirtied shoes in shame.

"So much for going straight to the Russian," Sun scoffed.

He sighed. "Let's just go," Tony muttered, walking slowly down the hallway with Sun still following him. "I'll talk with Kim later."

After passing many doors in the hideout (the house had a lot of rooms), they reached the end of the hallway and was greeted by the very last door on the left side. On the door it had a sign that read "Knock before entering" in neat handwriting.

Tony knocked on the door three times, and only a second later a feminine voice replied, "Enter."

He opened the door and smiled as he saw the swivel chair that the girl was sitting in turn around to face them. The two boys were greeted by the cool air coming from the fan beside her desk, the music streaming out of her small radio, and the warm smell of dumplings.

The room was dark, but the small lamp on the desk helped them see the girl sitting in the swivel chair. She had black hair, grey eyes and pale-like skin, and wore a grey ushanka with red fur over her hair, a white tshirt with yellow overalls, grey gloves, black tights and red boots. She was currently eyeing them and what they had in their hands.

"You both smell like shit. Riding in the sewers again, I see," she said with a small smile. The Russian then kept her gaze on Sun. "Aren't you the guy from Beijing? Sun was it? I haven't seen you around much. Nice to meet you."

Sun was too distracted to answer. He was staring at the girl like he'd just struck gold in his own backyard. It was true, he had forgotten about her since he didn't see her come out of her room much, but now he realized who she was and how glad he was to see her again.

This girl was the first girl that Sun managed to ever crush on.

Her name was Alexandra. He managed to recover that memory deep from his mind. Everyone called her Alex when they all first met her in Moscow. But now, for some reason, they were calling her the Russian. He began to ponder on why there was a sudden change of nicknames—

"SUN!" Tony shouted, snapping his fingers in the acrobat's face for the tenth time. He finally snapped out of his trance and saw that the girl— Alex, her name was Alex, he reminded himself— was giggling at the state he was in, making his cheeks turn red.

_Thank God I'm wearing makeup today, _he sighed mentally.

"You okay, man?" Tony asked him, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "We kind of lost you back there."

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," he stuttered, making Alex giggle even more. Damn, why did his stuttering problem have to make itself known at a time like this? His cheeks were burning red with embarassment, now believing that the girl thinks he's a fool.

"Looks like somebody is a little nervous today," she said with a small giggle. "Don't worry about it chuvak. I understand. Hand me your boards."

They both followed Alex's command as she took off her gloves before taking both of their boards with one hand. She then used the other hand to get the newly improved Teddy board off of the desk and set it on the side of it, then getting Tony's Liberty board and sitting it on top of the desk with the back side facing up.

"You two go take showers," she told them while going in the drawer in the desk for a screwdriver. "I'll tell you the requirements for fixing your boards when you both get out."

Tony obliged and left the room, leaving Sun in the doorway staring at Alex while she worked on the board. After a while of this, he realized that he was still standing there, and he quickly, but slowly closed the door, hoping that he wouldn't be heard.

But he was. And it put a happy smile to her face.

**A/N: Okay guys, I know right now you're saying one or more of the following:**

**This chapter is extremely short.**

**Your writing sucks major dick.**

**You're an asshole for deleting Punked twice, getting rid of 24 Hours and not posting a chapter for The Great Randomness of Subway Surfers since April.**

**The title is nothing like the story.**

**Here are my answers:**

**I know. It was short for a reason. The next chapter will be longer.**

**I know that as well. I'm working on it.**

**I also know that, and I'm sorry. I'm planning on publishing a Spicy oneshot I wrote back in November as my apology for deleting Punked. It needs major editing, so it will take time. The Great Randomness of Subway Surfers is being worked on, feel free to submit ideas. As for 24 Hours.. that's never coming back. :L**

**We're getting to that part.**

**My bad for deleting Punked, guys. But I was fully convinced that I fucked it all up with that story.. twice. And writing Spicy fanfics got a little boring.**

**I hope you forgive me for being an asshole. But, like I said before, feel free to shoot me at any time of your life. Love you!**

_**Always worshi— oh the hell with this. I need a new end note.**_

_**~Hoodie Goddess**_


End file.
